Willow's Field Trip
by Willow-and-the-Huntsman
Summary: A small story about Katniss and Peeta's Daughter Willow Mellark and her first class trip to the district's of panem and her chance meeting with rue's mother.


Today is the day I whisper as I sit up in bed looking around my room it's finely time to get up I have had trouble sleeping for weeks now I

finely get to go on the big class trip to all the other districts my mom says it reminds her of her victory tour but this is a lot happier, I get

down stairs within minutes to see that my nose is right its pancake day,

Good morning I say, Good morning dad says what would you like on your pancake's today? Everything I say, Alright dad says three

pancakes with everything on them coming right up.

Then I hear the front door open and my mom comes in from hunting this morning what did ya get today mom, I ask

I got a couple of rabbit's. Are you ready for your field trip? she asks yup I say after breakfast i'm already to go.

you want some pancakes katniss honey? my dad says. yes please says my mom and walks up to him giving him a big kiss right

on the lips. gross i say i'm eating. dad laughs and mom walks over to give me a kiss on the cheek, Willow she says in a more

serious tone when your in the other districts you be careful. I will I say I know she says but remember stay with your classmates and

your teacher. I will mom don't worry I will be fine. I know she says and gives me a hug. is your brother still asleep? I think so

I say. rye time to get up for school my mom shoots upstairs. Coming he calls back. a few minutes later he comes down the stairs

and has some pancakes with with syrup and strawberries.

then the bus pulls up our street and i'm off for the door. Willow my mom says give me another hug before you go. okay i say

with a smile and throw my arms around her neck its gonna be okay mom I whisper.

I know she says with a weak smile. then I hug dad and rye and i'm off.

on the bus I sit beside my bestfriend bonnie whose parents where originally from district eleven the first district where going to

we talk about everything from boys to school work this trip is great I say no homework we say together,

soon enough we arrive in district eleven its beautiful its a lot like the meadow back home and it smells sweet like when my dad has

the kitchen full of fresh baked goods for his customers.

wow I say. Beautiful right says my teacher miss Collins, yes I say it is and it smells beautiful to that is dose she says. Alright says miss

collins everyone stay together. we walked for awhile looked at things and talked to some store keepers.

then something caught my eye I found a green street sign with my moms first name on it and under her name going the other way

it said rue I found myself walking away from the group and toward the sign. oh my I start to say in a whisper.

then I hear a small horse voice behind me say _katniss? _katniss everdeen I turned around to see an old women with curly white hair

and sad brown eyes she looked at me like she knew exactly who I was but ive never seen her before then a younger looking women

that looked almost like her took the older women by the hand and said no mom thats not katniss come back to the house okay

I stood there unable to speak for a moment then I just burst out Katniss is my mom both women stared at me now i'm willow

I said my name is willow mellark.. then the older women started to sing in a horse but beautiful heartbreaking beautiful voice

my lullaby that my mom sings to my brother and me when were sick and when we were small.

_deep in the meadow under the willow a bed of grass a soft green pillow. _she was just standing there sing our song and then it hit

me who this is it's rue's mom.

your rue's mom I say yes she says your not katniss she adds no I said your her daughter your there daughter she said

I am I say with a smile trying not to tear up. would you like to stay for lunch the other women ask's me oh I can't I say

suddenly realizing that i'm alone over here where did they go I say looking back across the street where my classmates looking

bored and confused. but my teacher was smiling you can stay she yells across i'll be back by four to pick you up okay I say brightly.


End file.
